Bullseye
Hugh S. Forward aka Bullseye ("Sight" in Brazilian version) lives for the sky. He is one of the best helicopter pilots in the Miami, Florida Police Department. Because of his great flying skills, Bulletproof had to recruit him into the C.O.P.S. team. Bullseye is always seen in his pilot suit that's either colored dark blue in the toy series or light blue in the cartoon. His helmet has clear visors on it. He has reddish wavy hair and a much younger look. Bullseye pilots the Air Raid, a state of the art helicopter with only two chopper blades on the top, twin machine guns in the bottom front, and two huge curved glass doors on each side of the cockpit that's colored blue. The Air Raid is also piloted by other C.O.P.S. members, including Mainframe who skillfully piloted the copter in The Case of the Baffling Bugman and Hardtop who got over his fear of heights in The Case of the Stuck-Up Blimp. Toy and Comic Book Portrayal In both the toys and the comics, Bullseye is shown to have black short hair and a different facial appearance than what is shown in the cartoon. His helmet has black shaded visors on it and the Air Raid has two different colored glass doors, The left one is colored red and the right is colored blue. Bullseye's original codename was Jet Stream, but was changed to Bullseye at the last minute. Character Highlights The Case of C.O.P.S. File #1 The Case of the Sinister Spa The Case of the Ready Room Mutiny The Case of The High Iron Hoods In this episode, where Big Boss' attempt to build the tallest skyscraper in the world known as the Big Boss Building backfires on him. The Crooks try to escape by stealing away Bullseye's Air Raid chopper. As they were flying away, Big Boss, with Squeeky Kleen piloting at the cockpit, is right behind in his own chopper with the microphone in his hand berating his henchmen for another failed caper. One time, Bullseye had to help Hyena get right back on the ground after he tried to make a getaway on the Air Raid, only to realize he cannot fly this thing and he started to panic. Bullseye helped him to land safely on the ground, where he placed the long haired clownish crook under arrest. The Case of The Super Shakedown In this caper, Bullseye along with the C.O.P.S. team was dispatched to locate where the crooks are hiding out at and destroy the Ground Shaker, a device Dr. BadVibes has invented that causes a huge, super earthquake that could level and destroy Empire City unless Mayor Davis coughs up the city's budget for this year within 6 hours. As Bullseye tracking the source of the quake along with Mace using a special seismograph-style device to do it, they were able to locate what they believe is the source of the tremors at a construction site. Unfortunately, what they believe to be the source of the quake turned out to be something else - a pounding machine that cause the rumblings completely destroyed the device. Undaunted, Bullseye took to the air in his Air Raid Copter to search for the source of the quake in mid-air. He spotted an old abandoned sewage plant that's unusually pulling in water from the outside. It also serves as a hideout for the crooks as well. While Bullseye was flying down low to investigate, Berserko was waiting for him armed with a powerful water hose. When Bullseye is within striking range, Berserko blasts him and his Copter with the hose, forcing them to plunged into a large pool filled with water which BadVibes uses to power the Ground Shaker. While Berserko, Ms. Demeanor, and Rock Krusher were waiting to see if he escapes from the copter and come up to the surface for air, Bullseye swam up a pipe and finds himself inside the plant. The crooks, seeing that he's not there and considering that he may have escaped, also dived down to look for him and swam in the same direction Bullseye took to escape the crooks and finds themselves inside the plant as well. While hiding from the crooks, Bullseye tries to inform the C.O.P.S. about where he's located at through a TV camera BadVibes used to make his ultimatum for Big Boss, but he was caught, captured, and finds himself tied and suspended by a cable in mid-air. The C.O.P.S. were able to arrive at the sewage plant and stormed in to rescue Bullseye and make arrests. However, Berserko was able to fend off the C.O.P.S. temporarily with the water hose. But Bullseye was able to swing himself back and forth long enough to knockdown the water hose. It went crazy, spraying everything and everywhere with full force. This act as a cover up for BadVibes, Buzzbomb, and the rest of the crooks to escape, unaware that the hose destroyed the Ground Shaker, so that no big earthquake will ever occurred. Despite Bullseye's fears that the quake will occur after all even though the machine is destroyed, Bulletproof puts his fears to rest and made sure the city is on solid ground by turning the wheel to channel the water away from the sewage plant and into Big Boss' penthouse where Big Boss vowed to get even with BadVibes for another failed caper. Gallery Bullseye.jpg PDVD_1122.JPG PDVD_191.JPG Bullseye's Highlights *The Case of C.O.P.S. File #1 (Part 1) *The Case of C.O.P.S. File #1 (Part 2) *The Case of The Sinister Spa *The Case of The High Iron Hoods *The Case of The Super Shakedown Category:C.O.P.S. Characters Category:C.O.P.S. Officers Category:Males